1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a card connector, and especially to a card connector with an anti-mismating device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electronic appliances, different electrical cards are used to expand additional functions of the electronic appliance, such as data storage. A card connector is required to receive the electrical card to achieve the storage function between the electrical card and the corresponding electronic appliance. However, a user may insert the electrical card into the card connector in an improper state by mistake. In this situation, the card connector, the electrical card and even the electronic appliance may be damaged. Thus, one way to solve the above mention problem is to design the card connector with an anti-mismating device.
A common card connector adapted for receiving a card comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insulating housing and a shell covering the insulating housing. The card connector defines a card receiving space between the insulating housing and the shell. The shell is formed with a stopper uprightly protruding downwardly into the card receiving space and arranged along a transverse direction perpendicular to a card insertion direction. When the card is properly inserted, the stopper will be accommodated in a slot formed in the card and does not prevent the card from inserting into the card connector to electrically connect with the contacts.
When the card is improper inserted, such as in an adverse fashion, the stopper will be collide with the card to prevent the card from electrically connecting with the contacts. However, because the stopper uprightly arranges along the transverse direction, intensity of the stopper is weakened. When the card is improper inserted some times by mistake, the stopper may be deflected from an original position due to collision of the card and does not prevent the card from electrically connecting with the contacts.
Hence, an improved card connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art.